


Seeking Your Approval

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: It's the happiest day of Thor's life. After half a millennia of waiting, Anthony has finally agreed to court him. There's just one problem - he doesn't know how to tell his brother and Anthony's closest friend, Loki.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817254
Comments: 12
Kudos: 330





	Seeking Your Approval

**Author's Note:**

> ad1thi said:
> 
> thunderiron: an AU where Tony is Asgardian, and grows up with Thor and Loki. However unlike Sif and the Brothers, Tony and Loki are extremely close - which is why when Thor and Tony start dating; they're terrified that Loki might see it as a betrayal

“You have to tell him,” Anthony says as he curls up on his side, tucking into the warmth of Thor’s body.

“Tell who?” Thor asks, deliberately playing dumb. He leans up on one elbow, tracing the swirling blue light glowing in Anthony’s chest. Anthony has magic in his soul, uncontrollable and wild, the result of a childhood accident that sometimes still lashes out when he’s upset. It was how they had met, so many centuries ago, when Maria had brought her son—too still from the toll the accident had taken on his body—to the palace to beg for help from Thor’s mother. Frigga had helped Anthony shape his magic into something almost manageable through a process that had taken many years. By the end of it, Loki had become the closest of friends with Anthony and Thor was utterly besotted.

Anthony gives him an exasperated look. “You know who.”

Thor flops back onto his back. “Oh my beloved, you couldn’t even give me the chance to enjoy the moment?”

“Going to have to go with a no on that one,” Anthony teases. “You know my brain works too fast.”

He rolls over, pinning Anthony between his thighs as he rumbles, “And what a beautiful brain it is too.”

Anthony laughs breathlessly, legs coming up to hitch around Thor’s waist. “You’re incorrigible.”

“And you’re exquisite,” Thor replies, kissing him deeply. He can’t quite believe that after waiting this long—all these centuries later—he finally gets to have Anthony by his side, in his bed, his life. He gets to hold him, kiss him, the way he’s always wanted.

“My prince,” Anthony gasps.

“Hmm, call me that again.”

“My _love_.”

Thor groans, “Beloved.” He kisses him again, holding Anthony’s lovely face between his hands. “My beautiful Anthony.”

His hand is just starting to drift down Anthony’s side when he hears the footsteps coming down the hall. He pulls back, meets Anthony’s wide gaze as they come to the same conclusion. Thor reaches for their clothes but Anthony is faster, darting for the bathroom instead.

“Tell him,” he hisses before the door closes behind him.

A moment later, Loki throws open the doors to his room. Thor scrambles for one of the sheets, wrapping it around himself.

“Father has—” Loki starts to announce and then stops, his nose wrinkling. “What are you doing?”

Thor drops the casual pose he’d been holding. Maybe it had been _too_ casual but as his brother and friends constantly remind him, subtlety is not his strong suit. Unfortunately, the blanket comes loose as he relaxes and he has to grab it before it fully drops. _Well,_ he thinks ruefully _, it isn’t like Loki hasn’t seen you done worse._

“Are you—were you—is there _someone else_ in here?” Loki demands, eyes narrowing.

“How dare you accuse me of such a thing?” Thor blusters, feigning outrage. He knows that Anthony thinks he should just talk to his brother but Loki is…he wouldn’t say _fragile_ exactly but he knows it’s been hard on him since Sif and the Warriors Three first came to the palace. He, Loki, and Anthony had been close growing up but things had changed once Loki started studying under their mother and Thor with the palace guards. It isn’t as though Loki doesn’t get along with his friends but he certainly isn’t as close with them as he is with Anthony and with Sif’s disapproval and the Warriors Three teasing him, benign as it may be, he’s sensed a growing distance between them, bridged mostly by Anthony. He doesn’t want Loki to think that he’s trying to take Anthony away from him.

“I am the picture of decorum,” he continues, “the soul of propriety, the—the—”

“I can smell what you’ve been doing,” Loki says flatly.

Thor’s mouth clicks shut. “Oh.”

They stand there awkwardly for a moment before Thor admits, “This is not the worst thing you’ve ever caught me doing.”

Loki smirks, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Are you referring to that time I found you with the Warriors Three?” he asks. Thor thinks he might hear Anthony choking in the bathroom. “Or when you tried to hide from Heimdall or—”

“So this isn’t even _one of_ the worst,” Thor cuts him off before Anthony hears anything else. Many of these stories Anthony likely already knows, having been here for them, but he’s spent the last two centuries studying under the Dwarves of Nidavellir and Thor had gotten up to plenty while he’d been gone because he hadn’t been there to stop him. His mother calls Anthony the voice of reason in their friendship. He remembers how Loki had howled at that, insisting that _he_ was the voice of reason but Anthony had just laughed and called him a terrible enabler but he’d said it fondly and Loki’s anger had melted away. Thor thinks it probably says something that _Anthony_ is the voice of reason.

“What did you come to tell me?” he asks, hoping to forestall a further recitation of the things he’d done while Anthony was away.

“Father told me that Anthony is returning this evening,” Loki says, a pleased smile spreading across his face.

“Ah,” Thor replies awkwardly, unsure how to tell him that Anthony has already returned.

“And I thought I would tell you so that you can finally pull your head out of your ass but I see it’s still stuck as far as ever.”

“Hey,” he protests. “My head isn’t—what are you even talking about?”

Loki arches an eyebrow. “Your feelings for Anthony or are you as oblivious to those as you are everything else?”

“My—”

“Brother, you’ve been pining for him since before he even left. I had hoped that, with his return, you would realize the depth of your feelings but it seems you’re still chasing chambermaids around your bedroom.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Haven’t we already established that I know what you were just doing?”

“Well—yes—but—how do you know it wasn’t someone else? Someone I have deep and abiding feelings for?”

Loki gives him a deeply unimpressed look and shoves a handful of clothes into his arms. “Cover yourself.” As Thor drops the blanket and reaches for the tunic, Loki continues, “Thor. You’ve been besotted with Anthony for half a millennia. Did you truly think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Hoped, maybe,” he mutters.

He sees Loki pause, puzzle over his words, and then a light of understanding dawns over his face. “Were you worried that I wouldn’t like it?”

Thor drops back onto the bed, Loki sitting beside him. “I know it’s been difficult,” Thor says quietly, “with Sif and the Warriors Three and I didn’t want you to think that I was trying to take Anthony away from you.”

“As if you could,” Loki says haughtily. He smiles and gently nudges Thor’s shoulder. “Brother, nothing would make me happier than for you and Anthony to finally admit your feelings for each other.”

“Each other?” Thor asks. He had suspected, when Anthony had come to him first, that his feelings had been reciprocated longer than he’d thought but Anthony had kissed him before he could ask and then he’d been too swept up in his joy to think to ask later.

“You must know he’s been as enamored of you as you are of him,” Loki states. “Even you couldn’t be that oblivious.”

Pure delight fills his heart and he glances toward the bathroom. The door has opened just a crack, revealing Anthony smiling sweetly at him. He makes a small shooing motion and Thor chuckles fondly. “I’m blessed,” he says, “to have such an approving brother.”

Loki’s eyes flash and he opens his mouth to protest.

“No, you can’t take it back now,” Thor says quickly. “You’ve already approved of my beloved and for that, I’m glad.”

“Why?” Loki asks curiously, eyes narrowing.

“Because Anthony has already returned and I have claimed him as my own.”

He holds out his hand and Anthony emerges from the bathroom, crossing the room in quick, light steps to settle on his lap, curling into the warmth of his arms. They watch an array of expressions cross Loki’s face: disbelief, affection, and then finally stunned outrage.

“Anthony Starkson!” Loki howls. “You came back and you _didn’t tell me!”_

And as he watches his brother and his beloved bicker, Thor can’t help but silently thank the Norns—for the gift of his brother, for Anthony, for the friendship they share. He’s been blessed and with Loki by his side and Anthony in his heart, the future looks bright indeed.


End file.
